Strawberries
by Miss mini ginny
Summary: cute little ficlet, shouldn't take u more then like 10 mins to read. RonHermione fluff! late at night, sleeping Ron, lip gloss... u kno the usual stuff! LOL! COMPLETED


A/N: just a cute little fluffy story. As I've said in lots of my other fics, I AM THE FLUFF QUEEN!! Mwahahaha!!! K, now that I've said that, I'd like to ask that no one send me a review or e-mail arguing that point! Lol! So no comments saying "no IM the fluff queen!!" anyways, if u like dark fics, look somewhere else! Lol! Enjoy!!

  
_**DISCLAIMER: I'm afraid everything belongs to JK, I love her and everything butâ€ IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!! cries and throws temper tantrum.**_

_**

* * *

** _

  
  
**Strawberries **

By: Miss mini Ginny, Aka. Manda

Standing in the street of what was once the recognizable village of Hogsmeade, he watched as light flashed all around him in assorted colors, he watched for what felt like the thousandth time as friend and faux alike fell to their **_deaths._**

Ron awoke with a start from the same dream he'd been having for at least a month. He was sprawled out on the small living-room couch at the burrow. As he sat up stiff from hours asleep on what can only be described as a "loveseat", (Though, in his opinion that was not a suitable name, since people who aren't in love can just as easily sit on it as those who are.)

**A/N: sorry, that's actually MY opinion but since it's my story and there's nothing you can do about it! HA HA! LOL! I swear I'm not crazy, well that's never actually been proven, and I know that some people would definitely object to that statement. Back to the story though, when he was thinking about the whole "loveseat" thing he was of course thinking about a certain someone, without giving too much away. Anywho**

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the silhouette of someone lying on the floor. He pulled out his wand instantly, and was relieved to see that it was Hermione, asleep on the old rug, surrounded by stacks of parchment, quills, letters from around the world and he was not surprised to seeâ€ books.

"Bloody hell" he muttered under his breath, still recovering from the shock of waking up to a dark silhouette after years of war. After his breathing returned to normal, he just sat there and watched Hermione's sleeping figure he was sure that she hadn't been there when he had come home and fallen asleep on the couch. But that would meanâ€ he put his hand to his mouth instinctively to make sure that he hadn't been drooling or anything, and was relieved to find his mouth dry. He then reached up to see if he had been sweating, because of the dream, which, wasn't as bad as drool but, still, this was Hermione. What he felt, however was not sweat, though it was wet, it was sticky and smelled likeâ€ strawberries?

He looked down at Hermione lying peacefully and had the sudden urge to go and lie beside her and fall asleep with her petite figure safe in his arms. But, he settled for kneeling down and brushing a few strands of bushy brown hair out of her face.

After years of war though, she was a Very light sleeper, and, startled, grabbed his wrist and turned around, wand drawn. She relaxed when she saw it was him though, if only slightly.

"RON! You scared me!" she exclaimed, in the voice that he had grown to know and love.

"Sorry" he said his voice cracking slightly. Hermione smiled her wonderful smile and he nearly passed out. (Cause boys don't faint LOL!) She was so close, he could feel her breathe on his cheek and see her beautiful pink lips clearer than ever before. Never had he wanted to kiss her as much as he did at that very moment.

Ron suddenly realized that he was starring at her lips and looked up to see that she must have noticed too since she was blushing. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed and the both snapped out of their reverie.

"Oh my God!! Its 2 o'clock, I have to get up early tomorrow morning to help Ginny study for her NEWTS. I better go to bed." Her actions did not match her words however, as she just sat there looking at him.

"I'll help you carry the books," he said after awhile, his voice having gone back to normal. He started to gather her books, and she finally looked away still blushing and picked up the numerous acceptance letters for all the jobs she had applied for.

They stood up and climbed the stairs to Ginny's room, who was staying the night at a friend's house. Hermione walked in, put the letters and parchment on the bed and he handed her the books, her fingers brushing his and sending a chill up his back. She stepped back out whispered "goodnight" and turned to go back inside, but before she could, Ron grabbed her arm and she gasped. At first he didn't know what he was doing, but then, he turned her around, towards him and slid his mouth around her still half open one, kissed her gently for a minute, then pulled away and smiled.

"Strawberries" he whispered, and bent down to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear "you taste like strawberries."

He smiled again as she reached up to kiss him again. They kissed for a long time in the hall way of the burrow, not caring if his father walked out of his bedroom on his was to the bathroom and not caring that Hermione had to get up early in the morning. He only had room in his head for one thing...

_**Strawberries.**_

* * *

**A/N: ok, it's a pretty ficlet full of fluff, and one of my best-friends is probably going to roll her eyes (she's a dark fic lover!), but I like it. Let's see umm... who do I want to thank? JK Rowling for inventing the characters, Kat for oh I can't think of anything to thank her for right now. LOL! Stef my other best friend, for being my best friend. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!**

**Love ya'll! **

**MANDA**


End file.
